Wardrobe
by medicalfanatic
Summary: Serena offers Bernie free rein of her own wardrobe when the army medic spills wine down her blouse. As always, both women are trying to ignore how much they're in love with eachother... (berena kiss & fluff, some swearing) - Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's a short fic, inspired by a prompt from berniewolf on tumblr. All thoughts are in italics. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Cheers!" Resonated throughout the din of the loud bar, as three doctors and a nurse merrily banged their glasses together. It was the end of a rather hectic shift and relief was evident in the warm atmosphere. Raf and Fletch were both drinking lager, whereas Serena and Bernie were happily sharing a bottle of Shiraz. Bernie was planning to get the train back to her hotel, whereas she knew that Serena was driving home; the blonde had been keeping an eye on how much Serena had been drinking (as always), making sure she was still safe to drive. After all, if there was one thing Serena Campbell loved, it was Shiraz.  
"That shift was an absolute nightmare! I thought it'd never end!" Fletch exclaimed, his cockney tone laden with its normal cheekiness alongside exhaustion.  
"I have to agree. I never want to see the patient in Bed 4 ever again!" Serena replied, quickly tipping her head back to drain the last of her wine glass. Before the brunette could even work out where the wine bottle had got to, Bernie had already begun pouring her another glass of wine; the army medic had designated herself the boss of the wine bottle. Sharing a knowing smile with the blonde next to her, Serena nodded in thanks and wondered what she had done to deserve her - all she could say was that she was glad Bernie Wolfe had ended up at Holby City hospital. Although being a decisive and independent woman, Serena couldn't help but thank fate for bringing the army medic to her. Turning to look at Bernie, the brunette studied the woman, looking into her eyes. Hazel eyes, swimming like rain that was just begging to be danced in. She liked how (unlike herself) Bernie was thoughtful; words were as precious as gold to her and she spoke with depth and consideration. Often not laden down with heavy emotion, Serena admired how the army medic's words could be trusted to be honest, straight to the point and heartfelt - even if it wasn't always obvious. That was another thing Serena liked about the blonde. Even though they'd now been close friends for months, Bernie still remained a very mysterious and private person. Although Serena often had to work hard to gain insight into what the army medic was thinking or worrying about, she had always found it worthwhile and every little thing she found out about Bernie made the brunette increasingly intrigued and invested in the woman like never before. In fact, it made her something of an enigma, a mystery begging to be solved. And Serena was more than happy to play detective.  
"Oh fuck me." Bernie exclaimed, looking down at her cream blouse in despair. A slightly tipsy Morven had accidently bumped into her from behind, sending the last of the army medic's wine tumbling down her front. Crimson blotches of Shiraz began to spread throughout the sheer fabric, rivers of red dripping down the sighing army medic's chest.  
"Good grief woman, surely you aren't drunk already?" Serena teased, hazel eyes glinting cheekily. Distractedly, Raf handed the doctor a napkin before continuing his very passionate football discussion with Fletch and a rather bewildered-looking Dom. Delicately, Serena began to blot the growing stain. Tension twisted like a knife; the room suddenly felt like a furnace. Serena was refusing to make eye contact with Bernie, instead intently focusing her gaze on cleaning the army medic's blouse. Obviously Bernie would usually clean herself up, but Serena seemed to be enjoying herself (and the army medic definitely wasn't one to stop her). A smile played Bernie's lips as she met the eye line of the now-blushing doctor below her. "Oh Bern, I don't think it's going to come out any time soon." Serena mumbled apologetically, giving up with trying to remove the scarlet stain.  
"I'm meant to be seeing my divorce lawyers in an hour!" Bernie shouted to Serena over the din in the bar. _I can't turn up with a huge wine stain down my shirt; this divorce is already not working in my favour, let alone if I turn up looking like a drunk mess!_  
"Surely you have more blouses?" The brunette questioned, sitting back down on her stool. Her hand remained on the blonde's shoulder, acting as a comforting shield against the exasperation clear in her tone.  
"Well yes but..." Bernie grimaced. If there was one thing she hated, it was being predictable; her time in the army had drilled it out of her from day 1. And yet the blonde knew for certain that her inability to keep a place tidy for more than 2 minutes would be very much expected by Serena. "None of them are ironed and they're currently residing in a giant heap in the middle of my hotel room."  
"Surprise surprise. I should've put money on your room looking like a bomb site." Serena laughed, earning a sheepish smile from the blonde. "You may as well come back to mine, otherwise you'll end up being late. I'm only 20 minutes away at most, and I'm sure you'll find something you like."  
"Thank you. You always look lovely so I'm sure I'll find something to make myself look at least half-presentable." Bernie smiled as she complimented the slightly blushing brunette, before draining the last swirling dregs in her glass.  
Serena stood up, followed by Bernie. Walking out of the bar, arms linked, they waved goodbye to their colleagues.  
"Tally-ho boys! See you bright and early tomorrow!" The blonde threw the general goodbye behind her shoulder, as the pair left Albie's. _Even though I have another dreadfully boring meeting tonight, all I can think about is spending more time with her. Jesus Christ! Pull yourself together woman! You've kept your emotions in check your whole life; now is not the time to let them get the better of you.  
_  
Comfortable silence enveloped the two woman during the short car journey. Dark, bitter night air threatened their warmth; a rather inept heater lamely circulated small amounts of lukewarm air around the car.  
"Serena, your heater is absolutely shit. Would you like me to fix it?" Bernie murmured, shaking her head slightly as she waved her hand in front of the poor excuse for a heater.  
Laughing, Serena pulled into her driveway. "To be frank, there isn't anything about this bloody car that isn't shit - my twat of an ex-husband left me with the responsibility over this rusting heap of metal. I'd be very grateful if you could figure out how to get my heater running again; honest to God, last December I developed frostbite just driving to work every morning." Serena's light giggle, accompanied now by Bernie's husky laugh, lingered in the crisp evening air as they got out of the groaning car and walked towards Serena's house.

A rush of hot air welcomed both into the dimly lit household. Content silence filled the house; Jason was out at chess club and wasn't expected back until much later on in the evening.  
"Would you like another glass of red?" Serena asked, gliding into the kitchen and heading straight for the wine cupboard. _Only Serena Campbell would have a whole cupboard dedicated to wine..._  
"No, I can't I'm afraid. The lawyers already think I'm a fool; I can't turn up as an incoherent drunk!"  
"Fair point." Serena nodded, slowly putting down her corkscrew. "Anyways, you're no fool. Show Marcus who's boss; heaven knows he's put you through the wringer so far." Although Serena in no way condoned Bernie's cheating on Marcus, it was clear that the army medic had fallen out of love with her (soon to be ex) husband a long time ago, and Marcus was most certainly not taking the divorce graciously. Relationships were sometimes irreparable. But that's not to say he was given a free pass on being unnecessarily unpleasant towards the blonde medic. He had taken away everything Bernie had; her home, her possessions - he had even turned her own children against her. Serena knew from her own experience that divorces could be nasty - in fact, it was a blessing to have a relatively smooth divorce. And Bernie was most certainly not blessed at the moment.  
Eyes creased in a smile, Bernie nodded. _Somehow, she always knows exactly what to say._ "So...where are my wardrobe choices?" The blonde quipped cheekily, stepping closer to Serena.  
"Follow me Ms Wolfe." The brunette smiled before quickly turning away, walking out the room and up the carpeted staircase. She was closely followed by Bernie who, as they were climbing the staircase, was trying very hard to avert her gaze from the brunette's well-endowed backside. Unfortunately, she was failing miserably.

Upon walking through the wooden doorframe, Bernie's cheeks reddened with an amber blush. Her heart was fluttering and her stomach was doing somersaults; it felt strange yet very exciting to be in the doctor's bedroom. Although the army medic had imagined this room several times in various daydreams, she was pleasantly surprised. Perhaps she was expecting the room to be darker and more glamorous - she had fully pictured at least a few diamonds around the room, but it was in contrast quite sparsely decorated. Bernie surveyed the space around her; she smiled slightly as she noticed how perfectly Serena's bed was made, and how every little detail was both precise and perfect. Even the towering piles of books on Serena's bedside table seemed purposeful. There was nothing out of place and the room was a stark contrast to Bernie's living space; there was not a single ounce of mess, rubbish or half-eaten food to be found anywhere. _Now this is definitely what a good influence looks like._ Finally turning her attention to the brunette next to her, Bernie nodded encouragingly. A proud, happy grin lit up Serena's face as she opened the double doors to her wardrobe. Tentatively, Bernie stepped forwards towards the extra-ordinarily large collection of clothing.  
"Well?"  
"I knew you liked clothes." Bernie grinned, eyes wide in astonishment. "But I didn't think it possible for someone to own this much!"  
"It is shameful. Clothes and bags; my two weaknesses." _Apart from you._ "For some time now I've had the intention to give away a lot of my unused possessions to charity, although I've never had the time to get round to doing it."  
"Give me a call and I'll help you if you like." Bernie offered, absent-mindedly running her hand through the rack of fabrics. Suddenly, her eye line was caught by a bright leopard print shirt. _Classic Serena attire._ Then past some kitten heels, quickly followed by a handbag. And another handbag, hiding behind two more leopard print blouses and a matching scarf. In the corner of the wardrobe, Bernie's observant eyes spotted two more leopard print blouses sitting alongside a printed skirt. The wardrobe was filled with leopard print, leopard print…and more leopard print! Without warning, the blonde burst into laughter. Deep, rumbling guffaws vibrated in the air, shaking the whole of the army medic's thin frame. Shakes of her head splayed Bernie's blonde curls in every direction. Still laughing, she raised her head, wiped the tears from her joy-filled eyes and looked up at a rather confused Serena.  
"Something funny, Ms Wolfe?" The brunette asked, eyebrows raised in expectation.  
"H-how much-" Bernie paused to take another glance at the overflowing wardrobe, which set off another fit of laughter. "-leopard print d-does one woman need? I've never seen so much in my life!"  
Smiling, Serena stepped towards the wardrobe and picked out a very bright leopard print blouse.  
"My motto; a woman can never have too much Shiraz or too much leopard print." Assertively, Serena handed the blouse to the still-giggling army medic. "Put this on."  
Bernie's smile fell like a ton of bricks. "There is no way in hell I am wearing-" Suddenly the army medic stopped in her tracks. Looking down at the fabric in her hands, she supposed that even the most garish of blouses was better than the wine-stained garment she was wearing right now. Now gazing up into Serena's hazel eyes, Bernie decided she couldn't offend nor let down the brunette. "Actually, I may as well give it a go." Graciously accepting the blouse, the unflappable army medic turned around, unbuttoned her damp shirt and slipped on the crisp garment. Meanwhile, Serena had determinedly fixed her interest on a bird outside the window, desperate not to catch sight of an undressed Bernie. For some reason, her heart wanted nothing more than to see the army medic. To inspect what was under all the armour, see what lay beneath. But, with her brow set straight and willpower most certainly tested, Serena kept her eye line firmly outside until Bernie was ready; she sensed that catching a peek at Bernie would bring her more problems in the long run (even if she wanted nothing more than to see the army medic topless).  
"Okay...what do you think?" Bernie was desperately pulling at the closely-fitting fabric, trying to find some space. Serena looked at the army medic and couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful she looked. Eye line following Bernie's pleasant curves, the brunette caught sight of her hands trying to stretch the blouse.  
"Stop tugging at it! You look perfect-" Serena winced internally at how unbelievably ludicrous she sounded. "-I mean the blouse looks good."  
Averting her gaze from how well the blouse complimented Bernie's chest, Serena looked at her leather watch.  
"Oh! It's almost 7, we'd better go."  
"We?" Bernie questioned, eyebrows raised quizzically as she followed the brunette downstairs, grabbed her bag on her way.  
"Yes! Of course I'll drive you there; it's freezing outside and I'd much prefer to drive you than leave you to walk alone in the dark." Serena replied, almost exasperated - she wouldn't dream of leaving Bernie to go alone. Car keys tinkling, Serena headed out of the front door, Bernie at her side.  
"Thank you Serena. For everything."  
"You're welcome. Anytime you need a something in leopard print, you know exactly who to come to!"  
"Indeed I do." Bernie laughed, shutting the front door behind her and heading for the rusty car sitting in the driveway.

Having arrived at the lawyers, the blonde suddenly turned to Serena in the driving seat.  
"Are you sure I look okay?" Bernie asked quietly, still feeling insecure. The material was rather tight; _it's fine for someone who looks as good as Serena, but not for someone like me_! The army medic's elegant hands continued to smooth down the blouse around her stomach. Quickly, Serena placed her hands over Bernie's, in order to get her to stop fidgeting.  
"Yes! You look-" Serena hesitated. _You look absolutely fucking perfect._ "-good. Really good."  
Bernie nodded, sitting up straight and reaching down for her handbag. But Serena could still see the uneasiness in her eyes. "Trust me Bern, nobody messes with a woman in leopard print. Even lawyers." Serena murmured, earning a hearty laugh off the woman next to her.  
"Serena Campbell, you'll be the death of me." With that, a smirking Bernie left the car, her head still shaking in amusement as she walked into the lawyer's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say a quick thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter, I love hearing feedback and it really helps spur me on to write more. Here's the next one (I suppose ill have to change the rating for the last part!) :)**

* * *

Blonde hair glimmering in the evening moonlight, Bernie walked out of the brownstone building. Clenched fists and tight lips set in a straight line divulged the army medic's anger; the meeting with her divorce lawyers had most certainly not gone as well as she had hoped. Red mist in her vision almost caused her to storm straight past Serena's car. _Did she wait for me?_ Thanks to the Shiraz now bathing in her bloodstream, Serena had briefly fallen asleep, unable to stay awake whilst waiting for Bernie's meeting to end. The irate blonde tapped lightly on the car window, waking up the sleeping woman inside. Rolling down her window, Serena smiled up at Bernie and rubbed her eyes.  
"H-hello. Get in!" Serena mumbled cheerfully, her voice laden with sleep. Unable to keep the smile off her face, Bernie walked around and got into the passenger side.  
"I can't believe you waited for me! Thank you." Bernie said, trying to hide the remaining anger in her voice. Looking down at the still sleepy smile, Bernie's eyes creased slightly.  
"Of course. The train station is ages away and it's freezing outside!"  
"Thank you, it was sweet of you to stay. And it certainly is frosty. Are you cold?" The army medic asked, already motioning to take off her coat and give it to Serena. But she began laughing when the doctor dismissed her offer with an elegant wave of her hand.  
"No, no. I'm fine Bern. All I want to know is how your meeting went! Did the leopard print do you any favours?" Serena asked hesitantly. Something about the army medic seemed off, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
"No. Not exactly." Bernie closed her eyes, her exasperated sigh resonating throughout the chilly air. "Marcus has taken everything. Or at least I thought he had. Oh Serena, now he's really bloody gone and done it."  
"Bern, what are you talkin-"  
"He's planning to take all I own. My house. My integrity. And somehow he's managed to turn my own children against me! Marcus has had them writing statements saying how I was a terrible mother and wife, never at home, never supporting the family, laid out in plain sight for the whole world to see. It's not like I was serving in Afghanistan for heaven's sake! For want of a better description, my ex-husband has now succeeded in making me look like a complete prat."  
"Oh Bern. You'll get through it. Divorce is not the be all and end all. I know it seems impossible to do now but you need to look at this as an opportunity to start afresh, to begin again. Were the lawyers any help?"  
"An incompetent bunch of idiots. Honest to God, they've basically said that until the divorce hearing they can do fuck all. Every lawyer I've come into contact with so far has been about as useful as an ashtray on a motorbike." Serena smiled slightly upon hearing Bernie's unique choice in analogy. Placing a comforting hand on the army medic's shoulder, she slowly began twirling the tips of Bernie's blonde locks between her manicured fingers.  
"Divorce, as with all pain, is temporary. And it certainly brings out a person's true colours; clearly Marcus will not come out of this ordeal smelling of roses."  
Another resigned sigh rose from Bernie's chest. She shook her head slightly in disbelief. _How has this happened? How dare he do this to me? Then again, I was the one who cheated. If anyone is to blame, it's me._ "Perhaps I deserve it. I knew for well that being with Alex would break his heart if he ever found out; yet I went and did it anyway. I should've bloody controlled myself. If I had been a better wife then none of this would've ever happened. Oh I don't know Serena, I really don't." Bernie put her hand up to her face, leaning her chin forward and looking up into the night sky through the dusty windscreen. Silence.  
"Listen to me Bernie." Serena murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. "You cheated on Marcus. But you cheated for a reason. You are not in love with him anymore - staying in the marriage any longer would've only brought misery to both of you. I say get out of it whilst you still can." Sensing the waves of sadness rolling off the woman next to her, alongside the resigned silence, Serena swallowed her pride and continued. "Please can you stay round mine tonight?"  
"Really? You want me to stay?" Bernie whipped her head round so quick Serena thought she may've given herself whiplash. Eyes wide in disbelief, the army medic continued to stare at the brunette. Although shocked, Bernie couldn't deny the feeling of relief that rushed through her like a flood.  
"Yes. It's getting late; it'd be much easier for us to both come both to mine. I'm afraid I'll fall asleep otherwise." Serena lied. Despite being a little tired, the brunette knew for well that she could easily make it to Bernie's and back home without falling asleep. But the despair and loneliness was clear in the army medic's eyes. And so Serena was hoping that Bernie's anguish would be abated by someone sleeping beside her and people to wake up to in the morning.  
"Okay. It'd be nice to escape my rather unwelcoming hotel room." Bernie whispered, grabbing the hand that was still twirling her hair and holding it to her cheek. "You really are freezing!" Bernie gasped, the hand like a block of ice to her flushed cheeks.

* * *

"Shiraz?" Serena offered, already twisting the corkscrew deep into a new cork. Opening a bottle of wine was second-nature to the doctor and she didn't need to look at what she was doing, instead preferring to gaze at the blonde in front of her.  
"After the day I've had? Yes please." Bernie answered, reaching up to grab two glasses from above the kitchen cupboard. Throughout the past few months, the army medic had spent so much time in the house that she knew the place like the back of her hand; although earlier was her first time in Serena's bedroom, she was well accustomed to the rest of the Campbell household.

Comfortable silence fell over the household as the two women took large gulps of their respective wine. Warmth spread through Serena's body, radiating out in every direction - she instantly felt happier. A smile played on the brunette's rouge lips as the new Shiraz joined the rest of the swirling alcohol already in her bloodstream. Numbness began to infiltrate and relax her muscles, comforting as a soft blanket. Her brain finally stopped humming and instead remained cloudy and still. As ever, the effect of alcohol on her system was heavenly. The brunette took few more gulps before finally turning to Bernie. The army medic looked deep in thought. Her eyes were focused on the floor and fingers anxiously tapping against her wine glass; she was clearly still concerned over the evening's events.  
"Drink up Bern." Serena ordered, earning a small smile and few sips of wine from the frowning blonde.  
"Yes Ms Campbell." Bernie murmured, glancing Serena with a cheeky glint in her eye. "Oh, by the way I think the leopard print did help a little. I could feel the secretary's eyes looking me up throughout the whole meeting..."  
"Aha! I knew it. See, leopard print is simply irresistible. If I'm honest, I can't blame the girl for not being able to keep her eyes off of you."  
"Shut up. I only know one person who looks 'irresistible' in this get-up and it's you." Bernie quipped, smiling as she finished the last of her wine. "Anyways, feeling sorry for myself is a very defeatist approach. Tomorrow I'm going to see what I can do to sort out this bloody mess; if Marcus thinks he can walk all over me without a fight, he'd better think again."  
"That's the spirit. Good old British resilience - you really are an army girl at heart, aren't you?" Ceremoniously setting her empty wine glass on the counter, she gazed into Bernie's fiery eyes. "Bed?" Bernie nodded wearily, dark circles under her eyes hinting at just how much the day had worn her out. Linking arms with the tired army medic, Serena walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"Beautiful." Bernie whispered to herself, bourbon eyes roaming down the turned brunette's body, who was brushing her hair in only her underwear. Iridescent moonlight reflected off her pale skin, highlighting every curve and dimple. Matching black lace undergarments made Bernie's heart pound like a thunderstorm. Stepping forward, she began to lightly trace the constellation of freckles on the brunette's porcelain back, joining the dots up to form a perfect picture. As Serena turned around, the blonde wrapped her elegant hand around her waist and pulled the brunette closer.  
"What are you looking at?" Serena murmured, a glint in her eyes. Suddenly, unable to resist herself any longer, she pushed her hips forward, pressing her bare skin into Bernie's torso. As their lips collided, everything fell into place. Everything felt perfect; supernovae exploded and shimmered in the distance as they finally gave into the overwhelming temptation. Soft, rouged lips tentatively pressed against each other, quickly gaining momentum and passion - neither woman could bear to hold back. Pupils dilated, both women their bodies pressed hard together and yet still yearned to be closer with every passing second. Serena pushed deeper into the kiss, tightening her grip around the army medic's supple frame. Bernie pulled back her head, smiled and gazed admiringly at the beautiful woman in front of her. Fire lingered where Serena's lips had previously been. With a quiet giggle, Serena connected their lips again and bit the blonde's bottom lip, pulling her even closer and earning a soft moan. Warm, flushed cheeks collided. Bernie ran her tongue teasingly along the other woman's bottom lip whilst her hands roamed free over Serena's body, taking particular pleasure in feeling beneath her lace bra. Bernie slowly peppered kisses moving along the brunette's gorgeously pronounced features: cheekbone, jawline, neck, collarbones.  
Pulling away from Serena's lips, the army medic looked down at the absolutely adorable brunette. She couldn't help but notice how the soft light framed the smaller woman's face, making her look positively angelic.  
"We both have an early shift in the morning. Do you mind if you save the rest of this enjoyable pursuit for tomorrow evening?"  
"I think I need some sleep tonight, rather sadly I must add." Serena replied breathlessly. Upon hearing the other woman's husky, dry voice, her heart had begun beating even more ferociously _. I'm even in love with her voice for Christ's sake!_ "Anyways, judging by the state of your breathing I'd say you wouldn't last that long." Serena raised her eyebrows suggestively, before finally getting into bed. Without hesitation, Bernie followed her and curled up so that she was facing the doctor.  
"Just you wait. I'll show you the definition of stamina." Bernie murmured, wrapping her warm arm around Serena's bare waist. In return, the brunette tucked her small head under Bernie's chin. With alcohol lazily swimming through both women's veins and the comfort of another person to sleep alongside, the pair quickly fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next instalment. Took a bit longer to write due to how desperate I was to get the characterisation correct in the dialogue. Anyways, enjoy (and thankyou for all the reviews so far!) :)**

* * *

Quietly groaning, Bernie awoke. Pale morning sunlight leaked into the room through the ajar curtains, highlighting her blonde curls covering the satin pillow. Looking over to the alarm clock on her left, she saw it was 6:00am; as always, her body awoke at the same time every morning, regardless of an alarm or possibility of more sleep. A wide grin spread on her face as she remembered that she wasn't alone in the bed - in fact this wasn't even her house. Glimmering hazel eyes gazed down at the mound of brunette hair laying on her chest. Gently stroking Serena's hair, Bernie sighed in contentment as she listened to the doctor's shallow breaths. Noticing the small smile playing on the fast-asleep brunette's lips made Bernie wonder. _Look at her, grinning like butter wouldn't melt. What is she thinking about? Is she thinking about me?_ Carefully shifting her body, Bernie sat up and slowly placed Serena's head on her lap, still stroking through her hair. Suddenly, a pang of pain tugged deep in the army medic's chest. Bernie gazed down forlornly at the doctor, sadness in her eyes. _Best to remember this exact moment; I highly doubt it will happen again. If Serena has any common sense she'll stay away from me - it seems the only thing I'm good for is breaking hearts. If this happens again, I know she'll end up like Alex. Broken-hearted and miserable. And there's no damn way I'll let that ever happen.  
_ A small rumble from her stomach alerted Bernie to her hunger. By this time, just like in her army life, she would usually be eating breakfast over the newspaper. _Old habits die hard._ Taking care to be as delicate and silent as possible, Bernie removed Serena's head from her lap, tucked the doctor into the covers and slyly moved out of bed. Noticing only an old t-shirt of Serena's was protecting her modesty, Bernie grabbed a nearby robe and began tip-toeing out of the room. On her way out, the blonde looked back at the now-snoring doctor. Serena was curled up like a cat - she looked even smaller than normal, and definitely looked adorable. _Perfectly adorable._

Golden sunlight danced in the morning air, reflecting off the shiny kitchen surface and arcing towards the centre of the room. An occasional grimace flitted across Bernie's face every time she accidentally made too much noise; she had decided to make breakfast for Serena and Jason as thanks for all they'd done for her, and was trying her best not to wake them. Quietly humming, Bernie busied herself with cooking her signature breakfast meal. For the army medic had perfected an all-in-one fry up: eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes - the whole works. The blonde rolled her eyes as she examined the contents of Serena's fridge. Far too many ready meals for one for her liking; perhaps Bernie could do something to lessen her need for so many meals for one...  
Although the army medic was susceptible to unhealthy foods, she knew how to eat healthily. Objects like chocolate bars and fizzy drinks were something of a rarity (and therefore a luxury) in the army; Bernie still wasn't used to having ready access to them whenever she wanted. She was also not yet accustomed to not having to ration her luxuries like chocolate and cigarettes anymore. On the other hand, army life was constantly furious and demanded a lot of energy - this meant Bernie, alongside all the other recruits, had to eat healthy and sustainable meals if they were hoping to make it through the trials of everyday army life. Most of the time, all she wanted was a bar of Dairy Milk. But she had no choice but to be healthy and eat proper fuel for her body. Still looking inside Serena's rather depressingly stark fridge, Bernie nodded to herself as she made helping Serena eat better her mission. And if that meant that she'd be spending a lot more time with the brunette, so be it. Bernie definitely wasn't one to complain about Serena's company.

"Bern, why are you up so early?" Serena's small, sleep-filled whisper lingered in the air. Standing in the doorway, the brunette's petite frame was lit up by the morning light filling the hallway. Bernie couldn't help but notice how the doctor was wearing a robe that was far too short for her and revealed slender, toned legs.  
"Morning! I'm afraid I always get up this early. Did I wake you?" Bernie's brow creased in worry as she pulled out a stool for the sleepy doctor, who sat down gratefully and gave a small sigh.  
"No, no. I was woken by the rather intrusive sunlight; it seems I had forgotten to close the curtains last night."  
"Ah, yes. I suppose you were too distracted..." Bernie murmured, grinning a mischievous smile at Serena. Laughing softly, the brunette turned to Bernie, a faint blush dancing on her cheeks.  
"Indeed I was. You're a very good distraction Ms Wolfe." Serena's comment was accompanied by a nonchalant wave of her hand. But this didn't fool the ever-observant army medic for one second.  
"I know I am. And don't think I've forgotten my promise; tonight I'll certainly show you the definition of stamina." Bernie leant down, forcing the doctor to make eye contact with her. The room suddenly felt hotter than a furnace. "Anyways, I've made you breakfast as my way of saying thanks for everything." Broadly gesturing to the kitchen, Bernie turned around and dished up portions of fry up on two plates, handing the larger portion to Serena.  
"Thank you Bern, this looks delicious! And much better than I could hope to cook-"  
"Yes. I've noticed that you don't have much in the way of healthy food in this house. Perhaps the Campbell's don't do vegetables, I'm not sure. But I'm taking you food shopping after work to show you how to eat so your body will thank you."  
"Excuse me? Me and Jason are very healthy, thank you very much!"  
"Bullshit! The only edible things left in this kitchen, apart from the expected abundance of Shiraz, is half a tomato, some canned beans and a rather green-looking loaf of bread."  
"Okay, okay. I concede. You must teach me the ways of healthy eating." Serena said, playfully holding her hands up in mock surrender. Laughing, Bernie continued eating, gazing out through the window to the beautiful sunrise. Gold streaks blossomed across the sky, causing the clouds to blush bashfully.  
"Did you make anything for Jason?" The brunette asked between mouthfuls of fry up, the thought suddenly coming into her head that they weren't alone in the house.  
"No. I remember you telling me something about his porridge; I figured that he'd want it a certain way so it'd be better if I left it for you to sort out."  
"Wow. Thank you Bern - underneath that macho façade you really are a thoughtful softie, aren't you?" Serena shook her head, unable to believe how generous the army medic was. For someone to remember the smallest details like how Jason likes his breakfast, they must've really been listening; the knowledge that Bernie hadn't only just been paying attention to her but actually took care to remember these particulars made Serena blush slightly. _Since when had someone cared this much?  
_ "You caught me!" Bernie joked, unable to suppress her grin. "On the outside, I'm all muscles but inside I can't help my huge heart.."  
"Muscles? I'm not sure where you've gotten that idea from..."

Suddenly, the light from the hallway was blocked off by an approaching figure. The pair stopped joking around to say good morning to a sleepy Jason.  
"Morning Auntie Serena. Morning Major Wolfe!" Jason mumbled, perking up when he saw Bernie sitting at the dining table. Standing up straight, he saluted the smiling blonde.  
"At ease comrade." Bernie ordered, the happiness evident in her tone. At once, Jason relaxed and went about getting himself a glass of water. "I was going to make you breakfast but I wasn't sure how you liked it - probably better to leave it to Auntie Serena!" Bernie explained, not wanting Jason to feel left out. Serena couldn't help but smile whilst watching their interaction; Bernie was so understanding of Jason's needs and had clearly won Jason's approval, which in turn made it much easier for her to be around him.  
"That's okay, I can do it myself today. I like my porridge not too hot - leave it about 10 minutes after boiling - and with a dusting of cinnamon on top. I'm telling you so you know next time you're here." He ordered. Both women shared a smile, appreciating Jason's candid assumption that Bernie would be staying overnight again.  
"Ah, thanks Jason. I'll make sure to remember - not too hot and cinnamon, yeah?"  
"Exactly." Jason nodded eagerly, giving Bernie a thumbs up and grin before beginning to cook his own breakfast.

 _The perfect person. Beautiful, caring, funny, a good cook, clever, strong and gets on well with Jason. Honestly, what more can I ask for?_ Serena, having finished her breakfast, gazed at the distracted blonde. _The only problem is how I'm going to get her to stay._ Smiling slightly, Serena took in every little detail about Bernie. Blonde, shiny curls adorning her broad shoulders. Toned, taught muscles lining her arms. Pink, plump lips always curled in a small (and sometimes infuriatingly smug) smile. Cheekbones sharper than a knife. A permanently graceful blush dancing across her pale cheeks. Hands as elegant as a ballerina but as precise and powerful as an AK-47. Serena never wanted to forget any of her time spent with the army medic; every second was paradise and she had to remember how it felt to be in heaven, even if it didn't last forever.

"I suppose we had better get ready for work." Bernie said, already standing up. Her words snapped the dreaming brunette out of her trance and rudely woke her up to the reality of work in less than an hour.  
"Yes, yes. I'll get a quick shower, get dressed and then drive you back to your place to grab some clothes."  
"Thanks." Bernie said, already collecting the plates as Serena hurried upstairs to get ready. "Oh and Serena-" The army medic called up to the doctor, her deep voice rumbling through the household. "I'm expecting to see you wearing leopard print!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter of this fic. In the last chapter I know I mentioned what the two women would be up to the next night, but I figured best to leave it to your imagination (as I'm currently updating my other Berena fic). Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this fic & I'll be grateful for any reviews! :)**

* * *

"Jesus Christ Bernie!" Serena exclaimed. The two woman had arrived at Bernie's hotel room, and Serena was surprised to say the least. She was expecting mess, but not this much. There was barely an inch of floor space not covered in a heap of rubbish. Tall mountains of haphazardly stacked paperwork balanced precariously on the edge of the desk, some already fallen and littering the carpet. Random articles of clothing were strewn all over the place. A heap of towels dotted the adjacent bathroom floor. There were at least half a dozen half-finished coffee cups dotted around the room, serving as constant reminders of how forgetful the army medic could be. Chocolate wrappers and apple cores sat in the bin, which was hidden under a small collection of empty wine bottles. "I knew you were messy, but you cannot possibly hope to continue like this?"  
"No, I suppose not. After shifts I'm usually exhausted - I know it's no excuse but I figured that, seeing as no-one would be seeing the inside of my hotel room except me, it didn't matter if I cleaned up or not. In fact, I was just planning on leaving it until I checked out, when of course I'd do my best to clean up."  
"Didn't you have to keep clean in the army?" Serena questioned, already picking up rubbish in her typically no-nonsense fashion.  
"That's an understatement if ever I've heard one! If there was even one speck of dirt or one shoelace out of place my corporal would notice. Nothing escapes a soldier's examination; although I wasn't a soldier, I was still in the army and therefore always expected to meet the impeccable military standards."  
"So why on Earth do you insist on being so bloody messy now you're back?"  
"Good question Ms Campbell." Bernie visibly paused for thought, eyebrows knitted in thought. Running her hands through her blonde curls in frustration, the army medic tried to work out why she really was so messy. "I suppose that without the regimented order and expectations of the army and with nobody to check my living quarters I feel no need to keep everything spick and span...unlike you of course. I certainly didn't fail to notice the unbelievably cleanliness of the Campbell household!" Bernie quipped, smiling gently at Serena. She then bent down to collect more discarded items of clothing from the carpet. Still looking at Bernie, Serena felt her gaze drawn to the army medic's figure. _Focus. Stop staring at her backside!_  
"Hmm...clearly we can both do something for eachother." Serena whispered suggestively, earning a very curious glance from the blonde. "You help Jason and I eat healthier, and in return I help you maintain a living space that doesn't resemble a pig sty. Deal?"  
"Deal. And I'll hold you to it."  
"I hope so." The brunette murmured, emphatically waving an apple core. And with this, the two women continued to clean the room.

"Done!" Serena sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed to admire their handiwork. Between them, the two women had managed to remove the majority of the mess within an hour. Joining her on the bed, a finally showered and dressed Bernie sighed and leant back into the soft mattress. Shakes of her blonde head of curls sent a heavenly scent of freshly washed, vanilla-scented hair through the air, of which Serena certainly noticed. The blonde glanced absentmindedly at her leather watch.  
"Shit! It's 9 - we're an hour late! We have to go!"  
"Okay okay! Don't worry too much; I haven't been late nor missed a shift in a very long time, and I'm well aware of your untarnished attendance record. I'm deputy CEO for God's sake!"  
"Good point - who would dare to challenge the formidable Serena Campbell?" Bernie replied, raising an eyebrow and causing Serena's to finally light up with a smile. And with this, the army medic quickly stood up and made to hurry out of the room, gesturing for Serena to follow.  
"Shut up!" Serena laughed, pushing Bernie out of the room.


End file.
